This invention relates to curable organopolysiloxane compositions, particularly to the curable organopolysiloxane compositions which are capable of forming cured products with a superior adhesiveness and contact towards various materials, thus which can be suitably utilized, for example, as adhesives, as sealing materials, and for packing.
Silicone rubbers are widely utilized in various industrial fields owing to their superior characteristics such as heat resistance, electric insulation, and weather resistance. At the same time, these silicone rubbers are also superior in their mold releasing property. However, this property makes it difficult to adhere them to various substrates. In order to solve this problem, conventional additives which provide adhesiveness (adhesive additives) have been blended into the silicone rubber compositions.
However, blending of such adhesive additives tends to impair various characteristics of the silicone rubber, since said additives themselves are not silicone materials.
Therefore, the goal of the present invention is to provide silicone rubber compositions which not only possess the various characteristics as good as or better than those of conventional silicone rubbers, but also form the cured product with a superior adhesiveness towards various substrates.